vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Ane Rapid Education School
AKA Puke University. The rapid education school can give you a year of collage in six weeks, provided that no lab work is required. The school is popular for language, engineering, and math. The down side is the once a week sessions leave the average non telepath feeling sick and tired. Some people do throw up, hence the name. The average week at Puke U is an hour of training, napping the rest of the day. Spending the next day eating like a longshoreman. The balance of the week is digesting what was crammed into your head before the next session with the teacher. Rinse repeat for six solid weeks. Do it for 24 weeks and you have a four year compressed degree. The exact status of the "compressed education is still being discussed. Obviously the four year colleges hate the idea. They speak of the well rounded graduate of their traditional university and the experiences that such people have added to the formal education. Oddly the Ane do not argue this. Compressed education has its place. They do not feel it replaces traditional learning. Humans learn that way for a reason. Traditional universities and colleges have been adding Ane teachers for compressed learning in the appropriate fields. Nothing that has hands on applications is truly suited to the compressed learning method. It can cram the book into your head, but that is all. The Corp of Discovery Academy is using expanded compressed learning for training scenarios they do not have facilities for. This method involves each student having an Ane teacher and being run real time through a training scenario. It still takes about an hour at most. Local Campuses The Ane will not set up a school in any country that is not a signer of the Sentient Rights Agreement In conjunction with established universities. *'Canada' -- At least one university per Province, and any major schools beyond that. *'France' -- Some people are surprised at how quickly the French have grabbed this. Colleges are covered. They are installing Ane teachers in secondary schools as they can get them. *'Germany' -- Every school that can get them. They do not mess around. *'Great Britain' -- Oxford and Cambridge among others. *'Japan' -- Tokyo University among others. *'Kenya' -- Nairobi University. *'United States' -- There is a school in the Capital of every state associated with the State's so named university. Other major universities have added Ane rapid teachers as well. It is hard to find a university or college with 5,000 or more students without one or more, save the religious schools. There are non associated Campuses (offices really) in: *'California' -- Long Beach, San Francisco, San Diego, San Diego Vista City *Washington DC *'Georgia' -- Atlanta, Savannah *'Kansas' -- Scott City, Wichita *'Michigan' -- Ann Arbor, Detroit, Flint *'New York' -- New York City, Buffalo. *'Texas' -- Huston, Dallas-Fort Worth,El Paso *'Washington' -- Seattle Other Earth *'Canada' -- Montreal, Toronto, Vancouver, Calgary *'Germany' -- Berlin, Hamburg, Cologne, Frankfurt *'England' -- Oxford, London, Portsmouth, Kent, Liverpool *'France' -- Paris, Lyon, Marseille, Avignon *'Japan' -- Tokyo, Osaka, Kyoto Off Earth *'The Moon' -- Corps of Discovery Academy, Tranquility Science Station *Mars Olympic City *Crystal City, Glade. El Nanth *ShiKhar, Vulcan *Heliopolous, Kentari Category:Education Category:Ane Category:Psionics Category:Technology Category:Earth Gazetteer